1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved hose clamp with supplemental holding fingers and, more particularly, pertains to holding a hose clamp in position on a hose through the use of V-shaped springs located interior of the clamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clamping devices including hose clamps of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, clamping devices including hose clamps of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of clamping together tubular components through a wide variety of apparatuses and methods are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of clamping devices including hose clamps of a wide variety of designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,337 to Branstetter discloses a spring wire hose clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,501 to Hupf discloses a stiffening spring hose clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,275 to Schroer discloses a hose clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,555 to Oetiker discloses a high strength clamp structure.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,907 to Kawashima discloses a hose clamp assembly.
In this respect, the hose clamp with supplemental holding fingers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a hose clamp in position on a hose through the use of V-shaped springs located interior of the clamp.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hose clamp with supplemental holding fingers which can be used for holding a hose clamp in position on a hose through the use of V-shaped springs located interior of the clamp. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.